Projects 1, 3 and 4 make extensive use of the Meridian ACAS 570 laser cytometer located in a central facility at the medical school. Dr. Robert Skoff is a director of the facility. Core B requests funds for partial support of the cytometer operator and for operating costs and maintenance directly related to the three projects. Equipment requested for conduct of the projects includes a remote data analysis system and a mercury arc lamp for full field fluorescence.